500 Days Of Rukia
by jello2009
Summary: Orihime meets Rukia and is instantly drawn to her. Will they become friends? or maybe more? Rated M for future stuff. Yuri.


I was inspired by (500) Days of Summer. This will be a yuri and maybe multi chaptered.

No I do not own (500) Days of Summer or Bleach.

Most days of the year are unremarkable. They begin, and they end, with no lasting memories made in between. Most days have no impact on the course of a life. May 23rd was a Wednesday.

Inoue Orihime was pretty predicable. She went to woke up at 6am sharp and went for a run. After the run she would take a shower and than her sister, Rangiku, would have breakfast ready and they'd enjoy each other's company for a couple minutes. Rangiku would than go to her waitressing job at a sketchy bar and Orihime would go to work at Kuchiki Publishing. Following work the sisters would meet for dinner or just make something at home. They would watch tv and talk until they fell asleep. This was her life 5 days a week and she didn't mind.

Kuchiki Publishing was owned by a very rich family where only the best books were published. Her job was secretary to one of publishers. She ran errands, got coffee and lunch, took notes in meetings and all that other boring paper work. She was content where she was. She was loved by her sister and friends she hung out with on weekends. They would go to bars and sometimes clubs.

Orihime was not what you would call an assertive person. She was quiet and generally accepted things as they were. Rangiku on the other hand was the life of the party. She could walk into a room where she knew no one and by the time she walked out she just made about 10 new friends. They complimented each other in the sense that when Rangiku wasn't thinking Orihime could knock some sense into her. Also Rangiku every so often could awaken the extra fun side of Orihime that rarely came out.

They were extremely close, because growing up they had to take care of each other. When they were young their parents died, leaving them alone with their older brother. He was a brave, strong man who took them under his wing as if they were his own. He ended up dropping out of school so he could get a job so they could make it each month. The sisters adored him and felt lucky to have him. It was as if life was ok, even without their parents.

When Orihime was 15 and Rangiku was 16 their brother died on the way to work. He was riding his bike and a car lost control and hit him. He never woke up. The sisters cried at the news and ended up staying with their aunt and uncle in Tokyo until Orihime gradated High School. Immedently after Rangiku dragged her sister back home and they got an apartment.

Orihime went to college while her sister would work bar to bar as a waitress, a stripper, etc. Rangiku thought she wouldn't be anything even if she did go to college so she just did what she was good at. She was very good at seducing and being sexy. Both sisters got the good gene of having extremely large boobs. Rangiku flaunted it while her sister was more shy about it.

Orihime knew she could do anything she set her mind to so she worked extremely hard in college. She graduated with honors and got a job almost right out of college. She ended up at Kuchiki Publishing where she got paid well and even had vacation time. She felt honored to be there.

Thus this is where the story begins.

Orihime had been at Kuchiki Publishing for 4 years without anything remarkable occurring. She went to work, got raises every 6 months, the usual stuff. She had friends, but admittedly she was lonely. She had had little to no romance in her life so far, not that she was looking. Her theory was that it would happen when it happened and she wouldn't worry about it.

This theory changed that day, May 23, 2012. It was a Wednesday without nothing remarkable about it, except for the fact that it was a beautiful day out and everyone was itching to go home. Orihime was no different. Time was going extra slow this day and she almost considered faking sick just to get out early.

If she did though a whole chain of events wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have been bringing Ukitake Jyuushiro, her boss, his lunch at 2 pm. He wouldn't have sent her to Kuchiki Byakuya's office to pick up some paper work. Hinamori Momo would not have stopped her in the hallway and invited her to a party that weekend. She would have not knocked on his door expecting his older secretary.

Inoue Orihime was not one to openly show emotion. She was rarely surprised or felt anything special when meeting new people. Kuchiki Rukia was different.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" The perky dark-haired girl asked, with a huge smile on her face. The red-head could only stare at her, all words were lost.

"Rukia, please stop with the perky. I told you I expect my secretaries to be diligent, efficient and _quiet_," Kuchiki Byakuya said annoyed. She only smiled at me and took her seat at her desk. I stepped in, still with no words. He was the owner of the company, passed down by his father, that was passed down by his father.

"Oh hello Mrs. Inoue you must be here for Mr. Ukitake's paperwork."

_Words! Say words! _Orihime practically had to scream at herself.

"Yes Sir," She said, her voice managing to come out strong and confident.

"Come in than," He said, shuffling around a stack of papers looking for something. She blushed and stepped closer to his desk. She heard Rukia typing away on her computer. Orihime, suddenly losing all her nerves looked everywhere but at either of the people in the room. Her feet, yes, they were very interesting. Ignore the beauty in the corner with the gorgeous smile. _God what is her name? _

"Mrs. Inoue?" His voice broke her train of thought. She looked up quick, smiling.

"I'm sorry Sir," She mumbled.

"Here you go. I assume I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting?"

"Of course Sir," She said, reaching for the papers he held, trying to smile.

"Well very good. Good day to you," He dismissed. She practically ran from the room, not daring to look at the girl again. Once returning to her boss she busied herself until 5 pm when she wad dismissed.

Upon her arrivial home she found herself alone with her thoughts. Images of that girl flooded her mind.

Byakuya had called her Rukia. They _had _looked alike. Was she a Kuchiki? Their personalites were polar opposites though. She seemed bubbly and fun, while her brother was easily one of most serious people with the company. Almost everyone was kind of afraid to act, I don't know, fun around him. He was very no-nonsense. He wanted the job done and he wanted it done _now_. This clashed greatly with Orihime. Yes she was quiet, but once she got to know people she was very friendly and always smiling.

He had not always been this way. Once he was married to a beautiful girl named Hisana. They had only been married for 2 years and in that time he smiled. Hisana was always very friendly with everyone who worked for the company. She'd come in and it was like she took the sunshine with her. Everyone was happier than. Orihime had only just started and instantly fell in love with the atmosphere. It didn't last though.

Hisana had fallen ill. She was undergoing chemo theory weekly. Byakuya started to lock himself in his office. He was only seen by his secretary and the editors for the meetings. This is when he stopped smiling. After 6 months of this the doctors had concluded it wasn't helping anymore. Hisana was bed-ridden and dying. For 2 months he didn't come to work. She died and everyone mourned her, but no one more than him.

When he came back to work he wasn't the same. He didn't smile. He never seemed really happy. He was much more strict now and everyone felt it. No one really blamed him, he had lost his first wife. People thought he'd get over it eventually, but almost 2 years later he was the same. Orihime just thought his heart was to broken to repair.

Now Orihime never knew he had a sister, or really anything about his family except for Hisana. She had always imagined though that they'd all be like Byakuya. Apparently she was mistaken and she was relieved.

She couldn't help but wonder why Rukia was there now. She didn't seem like she belonged. Byakuya seemed annoyed by her already and she just got there.

Orihime wanted to know her story. She wanted to know _her._ There was just something about her that intrigued her to no end.

Yes, she would do it. She would befriend Rukia Kuchiki. Who knows maybe she'd end up falling in love.


End file.
